Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox
by hahagam3r
Summary: What happens when King Vegeta and Bardock fuse to become a Saiyan named Kale? Who will they meet? Who will they face? Movie villains? Read to find out! Leave Reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Reborn Anew

**Chapter 1: Reborn Anew**

My history all started when Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta.

"Frieza, this is for everyone you killed!" said Bardock.

Frieza smiled. Bardock launched his Final Spirit Cannon but Frieza threw a bigger attack headed for Planet Vegeta... and Bardock was in the middle of it. Images came flowing through his mind. He was looking at the future. He gained the ability when a Kanassan attacked him from behind. Bardock was cursed with that ability. He saw images about the Yahdrats. It was about Goku learning the Instant Transmission technique. He sensed the nearest ki away from Frieza's blast. It was feint, but still it was the only place Bardock could get to. He quickly put two of his first fingers on his head, and teleported to the ki. Bardock saw a dying King Vegeta. He fell down due to the damage he took from the battle. Bardock's vision was blurry. He saw a man, but couldn't tell who he was. This man gave Bardock one earring.

"Put them on," The man commanded.

Bardock had no choice but to listen to this man. He had to get out of Planet Vegeta before Frieza's blast reached the planet. The man walked towards King Vegeta as well. He tried putting the other earring on him, but King Vegeta swapped his hand away.

"Get off me!" King Vegeta said.

"Do as I say or else you will die!" The man yelled.

King Vegeta stared at him in silence. He was basically saying hurry up. When the man put it on his ear, King Vegeta and I were being pulled to each other. And then that man was born... I was born.

"I am neither Vegeta nor Bardock, I AM BITO!" I yelled.

I had black hair spike forward with a scar on my cheek. I also had red armor, which was basically Bardock's armor except recolored red, white, and black jeans. I had a tail flowing behind me. I decided to keep it that way instead of turning it into a belt. My vision was still blurred, so I wasn't fully healed yet.

The man said, "Bito sounds a bit strange. How about another Saiyan name? Kale would be nice."

I nodded, agreeing with that name. The mysterious man left. I regained my vision. My strength was also healed and I felt extraordinary power. The ground started rumbling. That must be a sign of the Planet about to blow up.

"I better get off this planet before it blows," I told myself.

I put two of my fingers on my head and teleported to Frieza's spaceship. I was in front of a random soldier. He was about to yell, but I quickly knocked him out by chopping his neck. I walked through the hallways to find Frieza. I looked in a room and saw several soldiers looking at me.

"Intruder! Get him," One of the soldiers yelled.

He was dashing towards me. I held my right palm out and threw a blast. The soldier's head was blown off.

"Hurry, read his power level!" said the commanding soldier.

"It's five... no ten... no one hundred... IT'S OVER 9,000!" The soldier yelled.

"Quit fooling around! There is no way this man's power level is over 9,000," The commanding soldier said.

I put my hands together like I was holding a baseball bat. He came dashing towards me, and I knocked his head. He crashed into the wall.

"There's no way we can beat him!" The soldier said.

"Get a grip and help me!" The commanding soldier ordered.

The two dashed around me. I created a shock wave that pushed them back. Then I came after the commanding one and grabbed his head. I twisted it around, breaking his head. The weaker soldier started squirming. I came after him and crushed his leg. Then I kicked his stomach. I started walking forward then I looked back. The soldier was crawling to the room, and pressed a remote device.

"Calling Armored Squadron... In-truder p-power 9,000," The soldier said right before he died.

Just in case, I pointed my finger at him and shot a laser beam through his head.

"Don't expect me to show mercy," I said to the dead soldier.

I kept on walking through the hallway. I looked through every room. I even saw soldiers in some, but tried to avoid a fight before my fight with Frieza. Suddenly two hideous creatures appeared before my eyes. They both had one shoulder pad on their grass green armor. One was a big green alien with a helmet and the other was a skinny brown alien.

"Who the heck are you guys?" I asked.

"WE ARE COOLER'S ARMORED SQUADRON, NEIZ AND DORE!" The two yelled doing a bunch of poses.

"Who the heck is Cooler?" I asked.

"What, you don't know who Lord Cooler i-" The brown one said right before getting blasted by me. "Hey, I wasn't finish talking!" Neiz yelled.

Dore appeared behind me and grabbed me. Neiz dashed towards me and punched my face. I swung up and kicked Neiz with both of my feet while jumping on Neiz's stomach causing Dore to get pushed back. I got free of his grip. I came at him with an energy ball in my hand and held it at Dore's stomach. The ball blew up causing Dore to fly back.

"I want to see his exact power level," Neiz said, pushing the button on his scouter.

I quickly pointed both of my hands at each of Neiz's and Dore's scouter. I blasted it with a laser.

"Nothing personal," I said, smirking.

Neiz growled at me. The two dashed towards me again. They both fired an energy blast at me. I ducked. The energy blasts ended up being a friendly fire. I managed to do a spin kick at the two's faces.

Dore quickly got up and punched my face.

"Nothing personal," Dore said laughing.

Then he realized that my face didn't move an inch.

"Wha-What the heck are you?" Dore asked.

"Ima Saiyan," I told him.

Neiz snuck up behind me. I used my tail to grab his neck. Then I choked him to death. Dore blasted a few shots at me. It was no use.

I grabbed Dore's collar armor. "If you tell me where Frieza is, I won't kill you," I said.

"Frieza?! You're looking for Frieza?!" Dore laughed. "Well you're not gonna find him here!" Dore said.

I thought he was joking. I beat Dore up really badly. He fell down on the floor. He was on the verge of death.

"But you said... you weren't going to kill me," Dore said.

"I never said I wasn't going to beat you up," I said laughing.

Dore tried firing one last shot. I knocked that blast back at him. Dore died. I decided to start running through the hallways.

"Where's that damn Frieza!" I whispered. "I'm so stupid. Why don't I try to sense his ki," I said.

I tried sensing his ki... I came to a halt. The power was incredible. I got my confidence and started running again.

"How big is this spaceship?!" I asked myself.

* * *

The leader of the Armored Squadron walked into a room. A mysterious man was sitting in a floating chair just staring outside at space through his window.

"What is it, Salza?" The man asked.

"Well... Sire... I found some men dead in the ship. I have also received word that an intruder entered the ship," Salza said.

"Then take care of him, Salza. He possibly couldn't be that strong," The man said.

"I continued passed the hallway and saw Dore and Neiz dead," Salza asked.

"Go find him, and bring him here. I want to see who this intruder is," The man commanded.

"Yes, Sire!" Salza said, saluting.

Salza walked out of the room.

* * *

I finally came to a halt when I saw a short blue man with blonde hair.

"Where is Frieza?" I asked.

"Frieza isn't on this ship, stupid," Salza replied.

"Stop joking around," I said. I looked at his armor. It was the same as Dore and Neiz. "You're one of the funny posing guys, aren't you?" I asked.

Salza did a bunch of dancing poses.

_"Darnit! I shouldn't have asked him that," _I thought.

"You will pay for killing Dore and Neiz, scum!" Salza said with his accent.

"Where is Frieza! He has to be on this ship!" I yelled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME... FRIEZA ISN'T ON THIS SHIP! This is Frieza's older brother's ship, idiot!" Salza explained.

"What?... so this power isn't Frieza's?" I whispered.

"Enough talking! Let's get to business," Salza said.

Salza came at me. I tried throwing as many blasts as I could. Salza survived the attack. He then kicked me in the stomach. I grabbed his leg when he made contact with my stomach. Then I pulled him towards me. I punched his chest. I smashed him onto the ground. A small dent was made on the floor.

"Are you an idiot! Did you forget we are in space?! If the floor breaks, the air will be sucked out!" Salza yelled. "Geez! And don't say you were born yesterday!" Salza said frustrated.

I smiled. "Actually I was born today," I said.

**-Potara Paradox-**

Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,

Kale still searches for Frieza on the spaceship but he couldn't find him. Instead, he found a Salza. How powerful is this brother of Frieza? Stay in for the next chapter for answers!

Chapter 2: Cooler steps in! will be out on Friday the 10th


	2. Chapter 2: Cooler Steps In!

See Bottom for summary of last chapter

**Chapter 2: Cooler Steps In!**

Salza punched me in the stomach and I crashed into the wall.

"Damn you!" I yelled. _"Just by sensing his energy, I can tell he is as strong as I am," _I thought.

Salza and I came at each other constantly throwing punches. I handspringged backwards and created an energy blast. Salza got hit by the attack. Salza then created a powerful energy ball. He held it up.

_"What's he up to?..." _I thought. Then I figured out what he was doing. "Wait! If you launch that attack, the explosion will create a hole in the ship!" I explained.

"Precisely," Salza said, smiling.

A hand held Salza's arm back.

"Salza, stop," The man said.

Salza immediately stopped the attack.

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" Salza said, saluting to Cooler.

"Salza step back and don't interfere. Let me handle this," Cooler said. Cooler looked at me with his hands crossed.

"You must be Cooler. Where is Frieza?!" I asked.

Cooler didn't answer. I barged right at him, but he punched my stomach by the time I was next to him. I fell to the floor and started growling in pain. He came at me and kicked me through a locked room. Cooler threw multiple energy blasts at me. They were all powerful enough to destroy the ship. I managed to kick them back at Cooler. Cooler then absorbed the energy blasts.

"What the heck! That blast would've blown this ship up!" I yelled.

"Unlike you Saiyan apes, my race can breathe in outer space," Cooler explained, calmly.

I clenched my teeth. This was going to be harder than I thought. I dashed to Cooler and gave him a strong punch.

Salza reached towards Cooler. "Lord Cooler, are you okay?!" Salza yelled. Cooler swapped his hand away.

"Salza! I told you to not interfere. That weak punch isn't going to kill me anyways," Cooler said.

Salza stepped back from the battle. Cooler came at me and threw weak punches at my face. I dodged all of them. He then punched my chest really hard.

_"So that's why he threw weak punches... to lower my guard," _I thought.

I tried running at him and punching him but everytime I did, Cooler dissapeared. He was walking up to me. I tried punching and kicking but he just walked up to my face like nothing ever happened. I couldn't believe it. He didn't even get pushed back. Cooler grabbed me with his tail and threw me back in the hall. He walked up towards me while I was laying on the floor. Cooler stared at me for a bit.

"Salza, he isn't worth my time... kill him," Cooler ordered. Then he started walking away.

I got up and reach towards him. "Hey wait! Our fight isn't over yet!" I yelled.

I didn't have enough strength to stay up so I fell down again. Salza walked up to me. He tried to stomp me but I rolled over. I then threw several blasts at Salza's face. It was a direct hit. Salza covered his face with his hand. I used that time to get up. A drop of blood spilled from his mouth.

"You will pay, you scum!" Salza said.

He punched my face then kicked my leg so I will fall over. I was about to fall but I got my balance back. The next thing I knew, Salza smacked me right in the face. I was forced to step back. He unleashed a full power energy beam. I held my hands out to stop the attack. I had a hard time keeping it in place. I was too damaged to fight from the battle with Cooler. We continued to fight through the hallways. Before I knew it, we were battling around the whole ship. Then we came back to the same place we started battling. I was barely standing while Salza was in okay condition.

"Any last words?" I asked while breathing hard.

Salza started laughing. "It sure will be the last words you will hear. Anyways, what is your name? I will remember this battle," Salza asked.

"I am Bito... but just call me Kale," I told him.

Salza started laughing and laughing. It was pissing me off.

"Look, it's Cooler!" I said pointing away from him.

Salza looked back. I rushed towards him and held my hands, as if holding a hammer, and knocked him down. I started laughing.

"Why you dumb monkey..." Salza said, intimidated.

Salza created 2 energy discs. He threw them at me. One came from my left and the other from my right. I jumped onto the ceiling. The two discs made contact and destroyed each other. I jumped from the ceiling to Salza but he kicked me back. I hit the ground. I got up and suddenly an energy rush sparked through my veins. My hair started rising and electricity manifested around me. I punched him through the stomach. He ended up crashing through Cooler's room. He fainted. Cooler looked back. An interest rose upon Cooler. I was staring at him angrily.

"What? Just because you beat Salza, you want me to ask you to join me? Sorry apes aren't allowed here," Cooler said.

I rushed towards him. Then I punched him. He coughed out a little blood.

_"How did he get this power?!" _Cooler thought while being punched.

My hair went down. We exchanged multiple blows. I created really small discs, at the same time, and threw them at Cooler. It was like throwing ninja stars. The attacks didn't damage Cooler at all. Cooler created an energy blast so powerful that my body would crisp into pieces. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. Then I got an idea. I had little time to do this. I was about to use instant transmission, but by the time I teleported I made contact with the blast.

* * *

I woke up on the floor then I stood up.

"Geez... what is this place?" I asked myself.

It was a wasteland over here. I walked over and found a ruined city. There were tons of clothes on the ground. There was no end to this wasteland. A few guys came out of nowhere.

"Maybe these guys can help," I whispered.

They started shooting at me.

"Maybe not," I said.

I was so afraid of being hit until I realized these are just bullets. The first round hit me and my body didn't get damaged at all. I caught the second round. Those men got scared and started running. I killed every single on of them exept for one. I choked him very lightly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?! Were in West-" The guy said before dying.

I guess what I call choking lightly is called choking hardly for him. Then I glanced at what happened to be a fight. I hid behind a house, watching the fight while masking my ki. There was a spiky blonde kid, in a black tank top, fighting a blonde girl. She fired a pink energy blast but the kid disappeared. The kid appeared behind the girl. He smacked her really hard and sent her crashing through some ruined buildings.

"Woah..." I said half speechless.

The kid appeared behind the girl again. She tried hitting him multiple times but he kept on disappearing. Then the kid caught one of the punches, that girl was throwing at him, and threw her away from him. The girl shot a blast, at the kid's head, while being thrown. The kid tilted his head to dodge the attack. They started talking but I couldn't hear them clearly. There was a long black haired boy behind the girl. They teamed up on the kid. They went at him but the kid swiftly dodged their punches. The girl threw many blasts at the kid. He knocked them back while he was flying at the girl. After that, he obliterated her in one final blast. The kid came after the boy and kicked him back. Then he rolled up in the air, releasing one energy beam at the black haired boy. A huge explosion came whirling at the place. I covered my eyes.

"Argh!" I said.

After the blast, he disappeared. I tried flying up in the air searching for him.

"Crud, I lost him," I whispered.

Thirty minutes later, I felt a huge ki. I headed towards the ki. I found the same kid fighting a green hideous monster. This time, he was wearing saiyan armor.

"I've never seen this kind of saiyan model armor before!" I said to myself.

The green monster attempted to attack the kid with its tail. The kid grabbed his tail and swung him around until he launched him into the air. The monster came to a rough halt. He got into a position to attack the kid with some kind of Kamehameha wave. I've seen Kakarot use that move in my future seeing abilities. The kid launched a huge energy beam before the monster even manifested an energy ball in his hand. The monster was blown to pieces. The kid's hair went from a blonde spiky hairstyle to a normal purple hairstyle.

"This kid looks very familiar to me," I told myself.

The kid spotted me. He flew towards me.

Half way there he said,"Goku, you're alive!"

**-Potara Paradox**-

Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,

Bardock and King Vegeta fused to become Kale. After that, he entered Cooler's spaceship searching for Frieza. He found Dore and Neiz and killed them. Then he continued to search for Frieza but he found Salza instead.

Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,

Kale has found a kid he recognized. Who is this kid? Could he be a saiyan... or is there more to that. Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox

Chapter 3: Saiyan Powers


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan Powers

See bottom for summary of last chapter. Please leave reviews

**Chapter 3: Saiyan Powers**

The kid rushed to me. An image came to my mind. "Goku, I can't believe you'r-" The kid said, after realizing something. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else," The kid continued.

_"Goku? That's my son's Earth name," _I thought. Something came up in my head. "You're... Trunks, right?" I asked.

I remembered him when I saw the future of Kakarot on Planet Vegeta. Trunks took notice of my tail.

"You're a saiyan! How did you know my name?" Trunks said.

"That's right. I am a Saiyan. Well the truth is, I am your Gra-" I said until I thought of something. "Wait how am I that again? Aren't I fused so... well, just call me Kale," I said whispering half way.

Trunks nodded. He took me to Capsule Corp.

"So who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm Kale..." I replied.

"No, I mean what's your story? How do you know my name?" Trunks asked again.

"Well it all started out on Planet Vegeta. I was born there. To tell you the truth... Some guy gave me these earrings which allowed me to fuse into one being so I can save the universe, or something, from evil and I use this power to get revenge on Frieza. Well, before that I was a man named Bardock. I traveled to this one planet to exterminate an alien race when this half alive alien hit me on the back of my neck. Then I received some future seeing abilities where I can hear and see the future. I saw my son learning the instant transmission technique," I said, catching my breath.

"Does your son's name happened to be Goku... or Kakarot?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Yup... he's the one. I teleported to my other self, King Vegeta, and this man gave us earrings. We, and by that I mean I, fused together to become Kale. Then I instant transmissioned to Frieza, but I ended up on Cooler's spaceship. I battled him and he threw a huge blast at me. I needed to get out of there so I used instant transmission. Right then, the blast hit me while I was using the technique. I was sent here, and I saw you battling a boy and a girl. Then I followed you to this hideous monster. Ever since then, I haven't been receiving any future seeing images of Kakarot lately. A recent one was about me powering up," I said.

Trunks' eyes opened widely. "Wow, you're my half grandfather! Well... you're in the future so I guess you only see the future of the future. You get it?" Trunks explained. "Why did you teleport to a faint power level? I mean, you should have immediately pick up the highest power in your direction," Trunks said.

"There were two huge power levels I felt. The two made the Saiyan raced look like ants. One was the man who gave me earrings. The other... I can't explain," I said.

Trunks paused for a moment thinking who can have that big power level. "Let me take you to my house. You're body is all scratched up from your fight," Trunks said.

I followed him. Then he healed me up. He told me about when he went to the past. Trunks told me that his mother could build a time machine for me. Trunks' mother came up to me.

"This is my mother, Bulma," Trunks said.

"It's nice to meet you, Bullmoose," I said smirking.

Bulma slapped me on the face.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is I have a time machine built for you to go back in time. The bad news is that it will take a year to charge up," Bulma explained.

"K, then. I better start training," I said, giving a sigh.

I was flew four feet in front of me until Trunks flew in front of me.

_"Amazing! That was fast!"_ I thought.

"Stop, Kale! I can help you train..." Trunks said.

I started growling at the fact that Trunks would help me to train. Of course I wasn't going to agree with that.

"...I"ll teach you how to become a Super Saiyan," Trunks offered.

I decided to accept the offer.

We went out to train.

Eleven months have passed. I started charging my energy up.

"Think what Frieza did to your comrades! Use that anger!" Trunks yelled.

I fell down.

"It's impossible. I can't turn into a Super Saiyan," I said thinking all hope was lost.

Trunks told me to try again. The next time, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up on a huge platform in the sky. I was amazed at how far up we were. There was a building inside. Trunks took me inside and he opened a door. There was just a white room that just went on forever. Trunks looked at me.

"This is the Room of Spirit and Time. It's also known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day in this world is one year in the room. You can only enter twice. I came in here twice when I traveled in the past. Remember, I told you that back at the house. This is an alternate timeline, so I can pretty much enter two more times," Trunks explained.

I gazed at the white wasteland. I stepped in the room and my body was being pulled down by high gravity. I got up. Trunks told me that the more I go farther from the door, the higher the gravity gets. We started training immediately. We started battling in the air. Trunks flew towards me and was about to give me a punch. I quickly reacted and dodged the attack. Then I tried elbowing him on the face. He didn't even flinch or was forced back by my attack.

_"Crud, my attack wasn't strong enough. To think my whole family is full of monsters," _I thought.

I grabbed both of my hands to make a fist. I launched it on top of Trunks' head. He flew down like a missile. Trunks got back up on his feet like nothing ever happened. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of my face. He punched my stomach. I coughed out blood. Then I smiled. I quickly grabbed his face with my hands and fired an energy blast, point blank. It exploded right in front of his face. I started rushing towards him and gave him quick punches. After that, I used one of my attacked that was called the Spirit Pride Cannon. I put my hands on top of my hand and released a powerful blue energy beam. The Spirit Pride Cannon was my signature attack. My blast made contact with Trunks. Trunks stood back up like before except this time he had a little harder time getting up than before. I saw blood dripping from his mouth.

"Is that all you got kid?" I asked.

"Oh don't get cocky yet," Trunks said smiling.

He turned into a Super Saiyan. My smile turned into a frown. He appeared in front of me like before but this time I was prepared and I was about to punch him when suddenly he appeared behind my back. He grabbed my armor and threw me to the ground. Trunks descended to the ground.

_"He wants me to try fighting on land. He knows if I keep battling up in the air, I would have the advantage," _I quickly thought before Trunks came at me.

I tried flying up but he grabbed my leg and punched my cheek. He was about to give me another but I grabbed his fist to stop the attack. Then I kneed him in the stomach. Trunks back flipped so he can create a bigger gap between us. He created a bunch of blasts. He was yelling... die die die missile barrage. I got hit. Then I fell and was lying on the floor thinking about life with my eyes half closed.

_"Is this my fate?... Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Vegeta, Kakarot... I let you down," _I thought.

My power was rising greatly. I stood up. I was in no control of my body. I was too much in anger to take control of my body. I tapped into my inner power. I was screaming, like others do when increasing their power or transforming. Trunks smiled. My hair started flashing from black to blonde. My aura arround me turned gold. Wind was pushing Trunks back. A flash of light came from me so bright that Trunks had to close his eyes. When the light was gone, I appeared... except this time as a Super Saiyan. My power was almost as strong as Trunks' Super Saiyan power. I flashed right in front of him and tried to punch him. He quickly evaded the attack. Then I kicked him while he was evading. That's how fast I was. We were fighting toe to toe. We fought so harsh, the ground below us was breaking. I punched him in the face while he punched me.

_"Amazing... Kale's power increased more than a normal Super Saiyan's power would. Something must be giving him a drive. He must be only thinking of the anger he feels and nothing else," _Trunks thought.

The fight went on for a while. When there was a good space between us, Trunks released his full power. There was a huge gap in our powers now. Trunks' power was stronger than mine. He took the battle to the air. He used a move called Final Flash. That moved crushed me. I was lying on the floor unconscious once again.

_"That battle took a lot out of him. I still need to teach him to control his newfound power," _Trunks thought.

* * *

1 year had past of harsh training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks and I walked out of the door. At that moment we sensed an evil energy.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. I could see Trunks shivering.

"It can't be him... this monster... the only one who had beaten him was Gohan. We still aren't strong enough to beat him!" Trunks replied.

**-Potara Paradox-**

Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,

Salza and Kale fought a very intense battle. Cooler stepped in the battle. After launching the final blast, Kale ended up in a wasteland. He met a strange boy that he thought he knew.

Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,

Trunks and Kale head to the place of the evil energy. There can only be one man who can defeat this monster. It was Gohan and Gohan only. Can Kale defeat this monster? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox!

Chapter 4: The Unstoppable


	4. Chapter 4: The Unbeatable (Filler)

See bottom for summary of last chapter. This week is a double chapter special! This chapter is a Super Mini Filler Chapter. I suggest you skip to Chapter 5 since this isn't a very important chapter. The Cooler Arc: Namek Saga will continue in the next chapter! Leave reviews!

**Chapter 4: The Unbeatable**

Trunks and I rushed to the scene. My eyes opened widely. There were four underlings. The big boss had a bandanna with orange hair and blue skin. It was no other than Bojack's crew.

"Impossible! How could they get out of their prison?!" Trunks asked.

Bojack smiled. Two of the underlings came at us. A woman and a small man. They rushed at us and trapped us with strings. It was sucking our energy out. After we managed to escape, we took a step back to retaliate. The two of us turned into Super Saiyans. Even with my new powers, it was impossible to beat Bojack's underlings. We had to retreat from the battlefield. We tried catching our breath.

"Why?! Even I don't stand a chance with my new Super Saiyan powers!" I yelled.

"I have an idea... but one of us has to stay here," Trunks said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One of us has to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train for another day while the other protects this world," Trunks explained.

"But who will stay here?!" I asked.

"Kale... I'll stay here," Trunks replied.

"But you are stronger than I am. If you go in the chamber, you have a better chance of beating them," I said.

"That may be true, but you also have that chance. You are full of potential. Plus, I should stay here because I am stronger. The stronger one protects while the one full of hidden strength trains. Are you up to it?" Trunks said.

"You have a way with words, Trunks. I'll do it," I said, smiling.

Trunks put his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't fail me now," Trunks said, also smiling.

Trunks had really changed my attitude ever since I came here in his timeline. The merciless Kale had become merciful. The evil inside my heart had perished. I flew back to Kami's Lookout. I entered the white wasteland. Rigid training had begun. I tried every way possible to train as hard as I could.

* * *

1 day had passed on Earth. I got out of the room. My power had risen greatly. My armor was torn from training. I flew to Bojack's evil energy. There I found Bojack holding a half dead Trunks.

"Trunks!" I yelled.

I turned into a Super Saiyan.

I looked at all the four of them. The smallest one of the crew pulled some strings out. He was trying to suck my energy out, but I just walked towards the midget and put my hand right at his face. The shrimp got scared and was paralyzed. I shot a blast in his face. I gave out a little grin. I was stronger than ever. The other three members looked scared. The woman, behind me, rushed towards me but I flew up into the air. I was so fast that she couldn't tell where I was. I blasted her into smithereens. The other two came out me but I grabbed both of their faces and ripped them off. Bojack wasn't happy. His blue skin turned green with his power skyrocketing. He walked right in front of me. We both stared at each other until he punched through my face, but my face disappeared. I was using the afterimage technique. Bojack tried hitting me but every time he did, I ended up disappearing. I appeared right behind Bojack and grabbed the back of his head. I put both of my hands on top of his head.

"GALICK GUN!" I yelled, mimicking Vegeta's move.

Bojack was no more. I flew back to Capsule Corp.

**-Potara Paradox-**

**Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Kale began training with Trunks to be a Super Saiyan. Kale couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan so Trunks took him to the Room of Spirit and Time. After Kale came out, that mastered the Super Saiyan power, he found a new villain to face.

**Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Kale travels back to the past and finds himself on a planet with blue grass. Can he find Cooler on this planet? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox!

Chapter 5: The Exiled Namekian

I hope you guys like this Super small chapter! The only reason I added this chapter is because it shows how strong Kale has become. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5: The Exiled Namekian

See bottom of summary of last chapter.

**Cooler Arc: Namek Saga**

**Chapter 5: The Exiled Namekian**

I walked up to Trunks and Bulma.

"Well thanks for everything," I told the two.

"No problem. It was fun having you here! It gets kind of lonely," Trunks said.

I future memory flew into my mind. "Don't worry... I believe that feeling wont last long," I said.

I stepped into the time machine. Trunks and Bulma waved goodbye.

* * *

I suddenly landed inside Cooler's spaceship.

"Wow, it must be my lucky day," I said. I was guessing Cooler was out since I couldn't feel his energy. He must be out of my sensing range. "Well, maybe not," I said.

I stepped out of Cooler's spaceship. I was in a planet with blue grass and green water. I remember seeing this place when I saw a memory of Kakarot facing Frieza. Freiza might just be here. First, I want to take care of Cooler. I hate having my butt kicked.

"Hey! Who are you?!" asked a soldier next to four more.

I got an energy blast ready and I blasted his head to smithereens.

"ATTACK!" commanded one of the soldiers.

They started attacking me with their blasts but I walked through them ignoring all of their attacks. I stopped for a second. Just by making a squint, the soldiers got knocked back by a shockwave I created. I walked to one of the soldiers. He tried to punch me but my hand got to his neck before he even tried. I started choking him.

"Where is Cooler?" I asked.

"He-he is sear-searching for some villagers," The soldier said while getting choked. I threw him into the wall of Cooler's spaceship.

I turned my head behind just a little.

"Live," I said to the soldier.

"You're letting us go?" The soldier asked.

"I'll just let you live since I've gone all good," I said.

"Never!" The soldier yelled his final words.

I blasted him.

"You tell me secret information then you deny the mercy I give you?" I told the dead soldier.

I flew to the nearest village. I saw many dead green aliens. I walked up to one, laying down, who was on the verge of death. I raised his head a little.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Even in twenty four hours, we wont let you have the Dragon Balls," The man said before dying.

"What? Dragon Balls? What are those?" I asked myself. Then future memories flashed through my eyes. "Kakarot, I know now... I know why you fought. For the Namekians, Earthlings, Frieza, and the Dragon Balls." I said.

I looked up. There was another Namekian. He was wearing a purple gi with this white scarf. There was a white full sleeve inside his gi. The scarf connected to his head to make a hood. He took the clothing until the gi remains. His clothes fell down and made a hole in the floor. He clenched his teeth.

"Did you do this?!" I asked out of anger.

"Yes... and I will do the same to you," The Namekian replied.

We walked to each other. Then suddenly we engaged in an intense battle. We threw a bunch of blasts at each other. Each of the blast hit the opponent's blast. We flew across each other repeatedly, punching and punching. The Namekian and I flew at each other again, grabbing each other's hand. Then we flew back. We fought like we were fighting a mirror image of ourselves. I flew a few feet away from the Namekian's face. Then I stretched out my fingers next to my eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" I yelled.

A flash of light blinded the Namekian. I flew away from him once again. Then I circled around him. His right ear twitched. He dashed towards me in the air. Then he kneed my stomach.

_"How?!" _I thought.

The attack was followed by a kick. The attack sent me flying to the ground. I quickly rolled in midair, regaining my balance. I trampolined off of the floor back to the Namekian. I punched his face. We were at a great distance from each other. We both took this as a serious battle. I wasn't fighting for fun. It was for the revenge of the Namekians that were killed by that man. I was actually fighting for people. A small tear formed in my eye.

_"Why would a Namekian kill his own kind?" _I thought, confused.

This kindness was born inside me because of Kakarot. I descended to the ground while the Namekian ascended up more. He put both of his hands in front of his chest. The hand was positioned like the Kamehameha wave except his fingers were completely stretched out in front of his chest.

The Namekian yelled, "Dynasty Cannon!"

A beam came out of his mouth as well as his hands. The two beams became one. I decided to counter it with my own attack.

"Spirit Pride Cannon!" I yelled.

The blue beam hit the pink beam. Then we both stopped our attacks because the attacks wouldn't overcome each other. I turned into a Super Saiyan. He powered up completely. His transformation was like the Super Namekian powers. A beam sword manifested in our hands. We both ran to each other, on ground. Then our swords clashed. We both deformed our swords. We both dashed away from each other. The Super Namekian used his mystical arm stretching abilities and grabbed my hand. He then threw me up in the air and he stretched both of his arms and used them like whips. He whipped me many times. I finally got out of his reach. I then fired a huge beam. It was aimed at the Namekian. If the Namekian dodged, the village would be blasted into a million pieces.

_"The village! Well, it doesn't matter. No one is alive anyways," _I thought.

The Namekian looked at the whole village. He flew a little bit above the village and he stretched his legs and arms out. At first it looked like he was firing an attack but he was actually protecting the village. He took the whole blast on. He knew he couldn't push the attack back. After the blast disappeared, the village took minimum damage thanks to the Namekian. The Namekian was laying down on the floor. He was conscious and alive but damaged heavily. I descended to the ground with a surprised face. The Namekian stood up. I powered down to my normal form.

"You didn't actually kill the Namekians here did you?" I asked.

The Namekian shook his head. "I lied. I came at the village at the same time you did. I was tormented at the fact that someone did this to the village," The Namekian replied.

"Why would you lie?" I asked.

"I didn't want to believe this at first. I knew you didn't do this but I just... I don't know why I fought you," The Namekian told me.

"Are you a part of this village?" I asked.

"No... I am actually exiled from this planet. I'm exiled because I gained a power beyond imagination. The abilities of a Super Namekian. Some of my Namekian brothers have found the power with me. They used it for evil but I only wanted to protect this planet. I ended up being banished by the eternal dragon along with my brothers because the wish was said to banish all Super Namekians. We couldn't enter the planet because of the dragon's power so we could never return. I felt a strong energy coming this way. I was surprised when I came down to the planet. Something must've negated the Dragon's effect. Somehow, the other Super Namekians came to this planet and they are working with a man that destroyed this village. The other village Namekian brothers do not know about any of this. I let this planet down..." The Namekian said looking down.

I walked up to the green alien. I put my hand over his shoulder.

"No, you didn't let anyone down. You can still stop that man. You can help me stop that man..." I said. "Now what's your name?" I asked.

"I do not have one. Others call me by the Exiled Namekian or Super Namekian," The Namekian replied.

"How about Sambu?" I asked.

"Alright. Sambu would be nice," The Namekian, now named Sambu, agreed.

An orange glare of light appeared in the corner of my eye.

* * *

Cooler and his men stepped into a Namekian Village. He walked up to the man in charge of the village.

"Where is the Dragon Ball?" Cooler asked.

"It Depends. What do you plan to do with it?" The Namekian Elder asked.

"Immortality, of course," Cooler replied. The Namekians wouldn't budge. Cooler sighed, "Alright, I'll give you 24 hours. If you don't give me the Dragon Balls in 24 hours, I will come and kill all of you."

The warrior type Namekians stepped forward and tried attacking Cooler. Cooler evaded the attack and killed the Namekian fighters.  
"A fatal attempt. One more stunt like that and I will kill this village just like the other one," Cooler said.

The Namekians were terrified at Cooler's power. Cooler left the village.

* * *

I walked to the glare of light. There, I found an orange ball with 4 stars on it.

"I found it..." I said.

"The Dragon Ball? What do you plan to do with it?" Sambu asked.

I threw the ball into the nearest sea.

"I won't be able to find it and Cooler won't be able to find it," I said.

"What if you need it? The Namekian said something about 24 hours. What if 24 hours passed and something bad happened? Wouldn't you need it? " Sambu asked without knowing the limitations of the dragon's power.

"Oh crud. I didn't think of that," I said slapping my hand over my head.

"I have an idea," Sambu said. "The Dragon Ball should have landed under that part of the sea," Sambu said, pointing at the direction where the ball sank.

I nodded. A small energy ball, about the size of a pebble, manifested at the edge of Sambu's index finger. He pointed it at the sea, where the ball sank. The small energy ball dropped into the water.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"If we need the Dragon Balls, I can sense the energy ball. It will fade away in about 48 hours. It's a simple technique. Try it," Sambu suggested.

I copied Sambu's technique. Now if I need the Dragon Ball, I can just sense the location of the energy ball.

"We should go hunt for the other Dragon Balls," Sambu said.

We looked at each other and nodded. Then we flew off from the village.

**-Potara Paradox-**

**FUN FACT:** Sambu is a pun on the word **Sambu**ka. It means slug in Sanskrit.

**Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Filler: Trunks and Kale fought Bojack and his underlings. Trunks stayed behind to protect his world while Kale went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train once again. After that Kale defeated Bojack and his crew single handedly.

**Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Kale and his new ally, Sambu the exiled Namekian, will travel to hunt for the Dragon Balls. Will they run into trouble on their way? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox!

Chapter 6: The Dragon Ball Hunt


	6. Chapter 6: The Dragon Ball Hunt

See bottom for summary of last chapter. Leave Reviews!

**Chapter 6: The Dragon Ball Hunt**

The Exiled Namekian and I were flying to the direction of the nearest village. On the way there we sensed an abnormal energy.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

Sambu nodded. We flew to the direction of the energy. We found a scouter on the floor. I picked it up. I activated the scouter. Immediately, huge power levels showed up. Not bigger than mine though.

"A power level of 850,000, 641,000, 754,000, and..." I said.

There was one more. It was higher than the others. The scouter blew up trying to read the power level. Sambu suddenly made a surprised face.

"That energy... I know it," Sambu said.

"Really?! That big one? Who is it?" I asked.

"One of my former Super Namekian brothers, Sherru," Sambu said.

"We have to find the Dragon Balls now. Let's go," I said.

Sambu nodded. We flew while lowering our ki as much we could. Sherru could probably sense power levels so we flew with low ki just to be safe. A few hours passed until we got to the nearest village. The village elder stepped up.

"We need the Dragon Balls," I said.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours yet!" The elder said.

_"Why do they all tell me that?..." _I thought.

I looked at my clothing.

"No, no. You misunderstand. We want to stop Cooler. We need to hide the Dragon Ball," I explained.

One of the Namekian fighters stepped forward.

"Why should we trust you? You have the traitorous Namekian with you," The fighter said.

Sambu sighed. He walked up to me and started choking me. He then threw me into the water next to the village.

_"What is he doing?" _I thought.

I came out of the water. Then I figured out what he was doing. He was trying to make me look like some hero to convince the Namekian villagers. Suddenly another Namekian showed up out of nowhere. It was the same Super Namekian I sensed earlier. Sherru was with a blue man with blonde hair and a cape. He smirked. He walked up to Sambu.

"It was a futile effort to get the Dragon Ball, but I think I'll be taking your life now," Sherru said.

"How did you know I was here?!" Sambu asked.

"I'm a Super Namekian. I have discovered a power beyond a Super Namekian. You might call it an Super Namekian II? No, that power is beyond my reach. You see, within each Super Namekian there is a hidden power. I have unlocked that power," Sherru said.

I flew in between of Sherru and Sambu.

"Super Namekian or whatever. You still aren't strong enough to beat me!" I said.

I tried throwing a punch at him but he just leaped backward. He directed his palm at his comrade.

"Angila, take this power," Sherru said.

The man named Angila suddenly gained a power boost. Angila grabbed me and punched me in the face. I put my hands right in front of his stomach and released a barrage of energy blasts. I stepped back.

Sambu looked surprised. "How did you do that?" Sambu asked.

I looked at Sherru. "I see. You have combined a mage class Namekian abilities with your fighter type fighting abilities. Your abilities allow you give another person an energy boost while yours remain the same," I said.

Sherru smirked again. That meant I was right. Angila rushed towards me but I spin kicked him away. He fired a full powered energy beam. I kicked it towards Sambu. Sambu kicked it towards Angila. Angila redirected the attack upwards. While he was distracted I got him in a Nelson Hold. Sambu aimed a bunch of blast at Angila's stomach. Angila growled. I stepped next to Sambu.

"Somethings not right. I cant explain it... his eyes are cold," I whispered to my green friend.

"I think he has lost all senses to his body," Sambu said.

I suddenly threw a blast at Sherru. Angila came back to his senses.

"Eh? What happened?" Angila asked.

Sherru suddenly phased in front of Sambu. Sherru grabbed his head. Then it look like he was draining his energy. Sherru gained an incredible energy boost.

A voice came out of device Sherru was wearing on his belt.

"Sherru, Angila come back," the voice said.

"Let's go Angila," Sherru ordered.

Angila nodded and headed back with Sherru. We turned around and looked at the village members.

"Now do you believe us?" I asked the village.

"Yes..." The village elder said. "Nail, bring the 7 star Dragon Ball," The village elder told the 4 year old kid.

The Namekian kid, wearing a Namekian coat, immediately left to get the Dragon Ball. He brought the orange ball to us. A memory of the future came to me. I saw a memory about the Namekian kid as a teen holding blue Dragon Balls. I ignored the image in my head. I grab the Dragon Ball and threw it into the sea. Then Sambu and I threw our little energy ball into the sea. The elder was surprised.

"We have to go, Sambu," I told him. Sambu started turning his head to the sky. He made a really weird face. "Sambu..." I asked creeped out.

He came back to his senses. I realized that Sambu lost a ton of his energy.

"Damn it! I should've realized this sooner! Sherru took away a lot of my ki including my Super Namekian abilities!" Sambu said panicking.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, so thats what Sherru did! He lowered your power level and added it to his own!" I said rather excited than scared.

"Nail, take them to Elder Guru," the elder told Nail.

"Yes Elder Moori," Nail said to Elder Moori.

"Nail can take you to Elder Guru, the creator of the Dragon Balls. If you go to him maybe your friend can get his powers back," Elder Moori suggested.

"Alright, let's do this," I said.

We left as soon as we could. It took us a couple of hours just to get half way. Right then and there, a little ugly munchkin showed up.

"Woah, who's this ugly munchkin?" Nail asked.

"Hey who you calling munchkin, munchkin?!" The green ugly shortie said. "I'm Medamatcha. Pleased to meet you," Medamatcha said.

"It's only one short man, we can take him," Nail said cracking his knuckles.

Medamatcha created a lot of clones of himself. Sherru arrived and held his palm at all of the Medamatcha and clones. Sambu looked angrier as ever as ever just seeing that technique. Sherru was about to give Medamatcha and his clones huge a power boost but I quickly grabbed Nail and threw him in between. Instead of Medamatcha and his clones getting the boost, Nail got it instead. Sherru disappeared. He probably left. I wanted to see why I had seen a future Nail in my head. Nail stepped forward. His eyes turned cold. I saw an image of a teen Nail with the same face. Nail was able to keep his senses though. It must've take a lot of power to not fall victim to the power boost.

"Just because I'm four, doesn't mean I'm not strong..." Nail said. He fully powered up.

_"Woah... if I had a scouter, his power level would be about 800,000. He would be a little stronger than that munchkin," _I thought.

The Namekian kid took off his coat. Now he was wearing a purple gi with a white belt. Nail gave one of the clones a quick jab then he quickly came back to his original position.

"I'M A MEAN, GREEN, FIGHTING... Namekian machine?" Nail said thinking about joke.

Medamatcha growled. The real Medamatcha pointed all of his clones at Nail. Nail appeared right in front of the real Medamatcha. Then he punched his guts.

"Thanks for telling me which one you are," Nail said.

Nail fell for it. Medamatcha used a clone to command the other clones to attack the kid. All the clones released a barrage of energy blasts. Smoke covered the area. Nail fell out of the smoke and fell down into the water. A barrage of blasts headed towards all the Medamatchas. The clones disappeared and the real one showed up.

"You're not the only one who can make clones," Nail said.

Even I didn't see that coming.

_"If you ignore his personality, he's a great tactician... and he's only four," _I thought.

Medamatcha released a full power energy beam wave. It hit Nail. It caused Nail to take heavy damage.

_"Nail still isn't a fully trained warrior though," _I thought.

Nail then decided to return the favor to Medamatcha by firing a full power energy wave. It was a weak one though. Medamatcha smiled and redirected the attack. Medamatcha was surprised to see Nail wasn't there anymore. Nail disappeared at the time when Medamatcha was distracted.

"I'm not going to be defeated by a kid!" Medamatcha said.

"Up here, munchkin," Nail said.

Medamatcha looked up. Nail stomped both of his feet on Medamatcha's face. He was sent flying down to the land. Then the little ugly alien flew back up. He punched Nail. He took on a big punch.

"That's weird. The kid should have been able to handle that punch," Sambu said.

"The power boost effect is slowly disappearing," I said.

Nail was getting dominated now. Medamatcha released a wide variety of attacks. Then Medamatcha surrounded Nail with four clones. They all punched Nail at the same time. The clones disappeared. Nail was just floating in the air, unable to do anything. He was just staring at the ground. Medamatcha slowly flew in front of him. He pulled back a fist. Sambu and I quickly appeared on the sides of Medamatcha. We both punched his face. Medamatcha blew up.

"Tch. It was just a clone," I said.

Somewhere out there was the little munchkin running away from this place on ground. Nail fainted due to his weak body. His body couldn't handle the fighting. When he woke up, we headed to our original destination.

**-Potara Paradox-**

**Fun Fact:** Sherru is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "Shell"

**Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Kale fought the Exiled Namekian, now named Sambu. They soon became allies afterwards and made a pact to destroy Cooler.

**Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Kale, Sambu, and Nail reach Elder Guru. Will they run into Sherru or someone even more powerful? Find out in the next Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox!**  
**

Chapter 7: Namekian Powers


	7. Chapter 7: Namekian Powers

See bottom for summary of last chapter. Leave Reviews!

**Chapter 7: Namekian Powers**

Guru's house was just in our sights.

"So, what's this Guru like?" I asked.

"I never met him personally. I have only heard of him," Nail said.

We finally reached there after 4 hours. We only have 18 hours left till Cooler makes his move. We all entered his house. I saw a huge old Namekian sitting on a big chair. The 1 star Dragon Ball was on top of him.

"Ah, you must be Nail. I see you have brought friends," Guru said.

"Yes, Elder. They come here for a mission," Nail replied out of respect.

Sambu walked up next to the Elder. Elder Guru placed his hand on top of Sambu's head.

"Exiled for power, but pure of heart. You are very intriguing. Your kinds of Namekians are rare to find," Guru said.

"Yes, not many have this kind of power," Sambu said.

"I wasn't talking about your power but the kindness of your heart," Guru explained.

Nail's eyes said whatever. "Stop blushing, Sambu," Nail joked.

I created a ki blast just to scare Nail and it worked.

"I can increase your power but not as much as you had before," Guru said, without us explaining the situation.

Sambu nodded. He received a sudden power boost. Sambu walked away. Guru looked at me. Then I stepped forth. Guru placed his hand on top of my head.

"I see you have a special ability that no other of your kind have. You have a great future in front of you. I will also release your hidden potential," Guru said.

Guru gave me a power boost. I was expressionless. Nail started laughing.

"What was that?! That was the smallest power boost ever! So much for your hidden potential," Nail said cracking up.

I really had an expressionless face. It said... this is the most stupidest thing that has ever happened to me.

_"What the heck! That was only like a power boost of like 5,"_ I thought. "Nail, this kind of stuff never happened before I met you. Go die," I told the kid.

Nail was still cracking up. Of course, Nail also got a power boost. I looked up at the Dragon Ball.

"You have my permission to take it," Guru said.

"Can you send a message to the other Namekians telling about our plans?" I asked. The Elder nodded. I took the one star Dragon Ball. My group came outside. "Nail stay here... you're bad luck," I said.

"Hell no, I can't stand guarding an ancient Namekian," Nail said.

"If only Sherru could get rid of your personality. I guess you'll never change..." I said before sighing.

I floated off the large rock. I threw the Dragon Ball down. An inch before it was about to hit the water, it disappeared. Well there was only one person who did that. We descended to the ground. Sambu changed his expression. He became different ever since he met Sherru.

"Come out Sherru," Sambu said.

"You're wrong Sambu... it's..." I said. A blue man came holding the Dragon Ball phased a few meters ahead of us. "...Salza," I said.

Sambu rushed towards Salza. He tried punching him in the face several times but Salza dodged them easily. Then Salza gave a kick that knocked the Exiled Namekian on the ground.

"I'll be taking this to Lord Cooler, thank you," Salza said. Sambu got up and rushed towards him again. The blue alien smiled. He punched Sambu in the face then he stomped his face. He rubbed his foot on it several times.

"Give me Sherru!" Sambu said.

"That ugly mollusk? I don't even know why Lord Cooler picked him up. I just heard that Lord Cooler recruited him when he met this Namekian named Slug... then he killed Slug." Salza said.

Sambu activated his new powers. His eyes were burning with fury. When Guru unleashed Sambu's Namekian powers, he also unlocked his hidden potential. He still isn't strong as he was before. Salza looked terrified. Sambu rushed to Salza and gave him a set of punches. Then they both locked their hands against each other. Sambu gave a headbutt. Salza was knocked into the ground. Salza manifested two energy blasts. He aimed them towards the sides of Sambu. The Exiled Namekian created a shockwave, knocking the blasts away. The more they fought, the more terrified Salza became.

"You... ca-can't beat me!" Salza said.

"DYNASTY CANNON!" Sambu yelled.

Salza was unable to dodge the attack since he was still terrified. I guess that was Sambu's hidden power or whatever... forcing fear into his opponent.

"Why is the blue man afraid?" Nail asked.

"Sambu is using his Super Namekian abilities. He is inflicting fear in his opponent," I explained.

Nail put his hand next to his mouth shouting, "HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" nail yelled.

Sambu ignored Nail. Instead he gave a strong right to Salza. Then Salza was blown back into a random boulder. He got up. You could see Salza clenching his teeth fighting the fear. Sambu's ability was nullified. Salza released a full power energy beam. Sambu wasn't expecting it so he got hit.

_"Did he just overcome my power?... its like when Nail kept his senses intact while fighting Medamatcha," _Sambu thought.

Sambu's pupils just turned white with a black outline. Sambu was trying to strengthen his new abilities. He threw a flat energy disc at Salza. Then Salza threw an energy blast back but it was weak since he was inflicted with a little fear. The disc easily cut through the blast. Then the disc was straight headed for Salza. The blonde alien hand springed at the last second. The disc cut through the floor. Sambu pointed his two fingers up. The disc came back up from the floor and cut Salza's left foot toes off.

_"He's going to the extreme..." _I thought.

Salza then had to limp away from the battle field. He took cover behind a large hill cliff by leaning against it. He looked back and Sambu wasn't there anymore. As soon he turned his head back, he saw a palm directed at his face. Salza flew away from Sambu. He could barely walk so he decided to fly instead.

"Salza blade!" Salza yelled.

An energy blade connected from Salza's wrist to a blade. It looked like it was his signature technique. He kept on slicing at Sambu. Somehow, he was getting a little stronger. It must be his determination to win. He had Sambu against the ropes. Sambu created an energy sword of his own but it didn't come out of his wrist. Salza gave a kick and the Exiled Namekian was pushed back. He gave a slice but Sambu stepped back. Then Sambu gave a slice of his own. Salza dodged the attack. Both of their blades clashed. Sambu tried strengthening his power even more but no matter how many times he tried, Salza resisted. Salza stabbed Sambu's right arm, which was wielding the sword. Sambu clenched his teeth. Salza then cut his right arm off.

"Yes, I did it! There's no way you can win now!" Salza yelled happily.

"Salza, you fool..." A voice said.

We all looked back. It was Cooler floating high in the air. If I attacked him now, Cooler would kill Nail in a flash. I can tell in his eyes. The fact is I'm still stronger than Cooler.

"Sire!..." Salza said.

Sambu's arm regenerated. Salza was very surprised.

"Namekians have abilities to regrow certain parts of their body... but their power levels decrease, for the time being, when they do," Cooler said.

"Decrease huh?" Salza said grinning.

He headed towards Sambu and started slicing Sambu's legs and arm. He attempted to stab and slice Sambu's body but Sambu would just dodge. Sambu regenerated his limbs. His ki was dropping like an anchor falling into the sea. It was hard to admit but Salza had the upper hand. The more Sambu regenerated his limbs the more Salza cut it. There was no end to this. Sambu had to find his own way to finish him off. Salza was about to stab Sambu's chest until he came to a halt.

_"He could have stabbed him... why did he stop?... Sambu's ability!" _I thought.

Salza was fighting the power, slowly. There was still one trick up Sambu's sleeve. Sambu flew back.

"That's right scum, step back!" Salza taunted.

Sambu still had his weighted clothes on. He took them off and his ki increased a little. Sambu started to fly everywhere. Salza was unable to keep track of where he was. He was looking everywhere for Sambu yet he still couldn't find him. Suddenly a barrage of punches came to Salza's stomach. Even I couldn't see Sambu do that. It just looked like Salza was getting hit by a ghost or he was just bending over. This continued for a while. Then Sambu flew higher into the air and unleashed a full power Dynasty Cannon at Salza. Salza was blasted into the water. He was probably dead. Cooler didn't look surprised.

"Worthless henchmen," Cooler said. Cooler looked at me. "I have heard word that you have been hiding Dragon Balls... where are they?" Cooler asked me. I didn't answer. "Tell me or else I'll kill the kid," Cooler said. I didn't want that to happen.

"Under the sea. Even I don't know where they are," I said. Cooler was growling and he was really pissed off. He pointed a finger at Nail. "But... you can find them by using a Hepoltronic ray synthetic device and don't ask me, I don't have one," I told him.

"Tell me how to build them now!" Cooler commanded.

"All you need is a ship's radar infused with Namekian iron ore," I told him.

Cooler was about to leave but he looked back at me.

"And tell me how did you survive? I only killed you a couple of days ago," He said.

"Sometimes a couple of days feel like a couple of years to me," I said making a joke about the Room of Spirit and Time. No one got it.

"I don't have time for this foolishness," Cooler said.

Cooler left. Nail walked up next to me.

"Say... whats a heplatomic... I mean a Hepoltronic ray?" Nail asked.

"Dunno," I said shrugging.

"Nice!" Nail said.

I just realized what happened to the Dragon Ball Salza stole.

"Crap! Cooler stole the Dragon Ball right under our noses!" I yelled.

I'm not sure if iron ore exists on Planet Namek, probably does, but it will stall enough time to hide the other Dragon Balls. We didn't have time to rest so we quickly headed to the other villages.

**-Potara Paradox-**

**I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS AND THAT'S BAD! I can't tell if people like this story or not! Please leave reviews!**

**Last time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Nail stole Sherru's power boost and fought Medamatcha. Medamatcha lost but he survived and ran away.

**Next time on Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox,**

Medamatcha's back and stronger than before. Who will fight him and will it be enough to stop Medamatcha? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball: Potara Paradox!

Chapter 8: Medamatcha Returns


End file.
